Follow My lead
by FireNationPhoenix
Summary: Bra encourages Pan to use the GR without Vegeta's permission and the two find out very quickly why Vegeta doesn't allow them to go in there. One shot.


"You can't catch me Pan!" Bra shouted as she ran down the Capsule Corp hallway. Pan followed close behind, still practicing her flight.

"I'm gonna get you," Pan screamed. Just as Pan was finally about to tag Bra, she was out of breath from using up her qi for flight and fell down on the floor.

"I WIN!" Bra giggled.

"Good job," Pan replied as she got up, still a little tired. For three year old girls, they were pretty clever.

"Hey Pan, why don't you fly as good as Goten?" Bra asked her friend. Pan looked down, a sad expression on her face.

"My daddy doesn't want me to fight so he doesn't really let me practice flying, he says I'm too little," Pan sniffed. Bra put a hand on her back.

"My papa doesn't let me train like big brother either, he says it's too dangerous and he wants me safe," Bra lamented. Vegeta could be an overbearing father at moments. Bra loved her father, but it was embarrassing whenever he publicly showed his protectiveness, especially in front of Bra's friends. Just then, Bra remembered the GR and that her father wasn't using it at the moment. Sure, Vegeta warned her never to go in there, but he wasn't in the GR and a little secret training wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Pan, follow me, we can use the GR to practice, my papa's not using it,"Bra suggested. Pan's face grew nervous.

"I-I don't think so, Mr. Vegeta's really scary when he's mad and what if he finds out?" Pan said as she shook.

"My papa won't find out, trust me," Bra replied with a mischievous smile.

"You don't know that," Pan stated as she started to back away.

"Come on, let's play," Bra begged. Pan sighed and gave in, following Bra down the hall to the GR. As soon as they found it, Bra opened the door and the girls were inside.

"Wow, it's amazing," Bra gasped. Pan put her hands over fear face, fearing that they would get caught.

"We should go before he finds us," Pan suggested as she pointed to the door.

"No way, I'll go turn it on," Bra said playfully. Pan backed away into a corner as Bra messed around with the controls. She pressed the on button as the room was set to 30X Earth gravity.

"Gravity simulation will now begin," the robotic voice announced. the lights in the room were dimmed to the red color indicating that the simulation was about to begin. Pan was about to run for the door when she felt something weigh her down. Bra was on the floor too. Both girls yelped in pain as the gravity room's simulation began.

"HELP ME HELP ME!" both girls shouted as they struggled to fight the simulation. Bra managed to pull herself to the door but Pan was too weak from using up most of her qi earlier.

"PAPA!" Bra shouted. Loud footsteps were then heard as Vegeta came running down the hall.

"BRA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO GO IN THERE!" Vegeta shouted. Before Bra could respond, Vegeta heard Pan yelp and bursted into the GR, disabling the simulation.

"I'll deal with you later!" Vegeta said in a threatening tone while eying Bra who was now hiding behind the door herself. Pan was limp on the floor

"KID I'M COMING!" Vegeta shouted as he ran to the girl's side. He gently picked her up and brushed a hand on her cheek to attempt to wake her. Pan's face contorted as she slowly opened her eyes and groaned. When she realized it was Vegeta who was holding her, Pan struggled a little, afraid he was mad at her.

"Pan settle down, you're weak right now," he said softly. The girl looked up into the saiyan's eyes and teared up, burring her face into Vegeta's chest.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vegeta," she sobbed.

"It's alright kid, I'll call your father so he can pick you up, and just call me Vegeta," Vegeta replied. "Is anything broken?" He asked her. Pan shook her head.

"Good, you'll be alright," Vegeta replied. Pan sobbed harder as she wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. The prince went red but wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"I've got you, settle down," he said gently, stroking her back. He held her like that for a while, afraid to put her down, afraid she'd hurt herself again. Bra walked up beside her father.

"Papa, is Pan gonna be ok?" Bra asked nervously.

"She'll be alright, she's very lucky, but as soon as I'm done with her, you and I are going to have a long talk young lady," Vegeta scolded. Vegeta had Bulma phone Gohan to come pick Pan up and sat on the couch with Pan lying down on his lap, still very tired. Bra was sent up to her room to wait for Vegeta to come up and deal with her. As soon as Gohan arrived and took Pan back home with him, it was time for Bra to get her lecture. The blue haired girl sat on her bed with her hands on her face. As soon as she heard her father's footsteps, Bra hid under the covers.

"Bra you get out from under there now young lady," Vegeta said sternly. Bra complied as she knew it was best to obey him when he was angry.

"What were you thinking? You know you are never to go in the GR," he continued.

"I just wanted to be strong like you," Bra said sadly.

"You are too young to use the GR and poor little Pan almost got crushed," Vegeta said as he sat down on Bra's bed. "I tell you not to do these things because I want you safe, you disobeyed me and I'm very angry with you," He said firmly. If looks could kill, Bra would be dead.

"I'm sorry papa, I'm so sorry," the little girl sobbed. Vegeta couldn't help it, those eyes were so much like Bulma's.

"I know you are sorry but I'm still going to discipline you, you are going to be working on ChiChi's radish garden with herself and Kakarot's kids for a week and it's not going to be fun as well as be grounded to your room for the day tomorrow," Vegeta informed her.

"Papa do you not love me anymore?" Bra asked nervously.

"Bra I love you more than anything and that's why I don't want to lose you, and that's why I'm disciplining you," Vegeta replied, softening his tone a little. Bra tried to hug him but was pushed back.

"We can hug when your punishment is finished," he stated sternly. Bra nodded and went back under her covers as Vegeta turned off the lights and left the room. Never again would she go into the GR without her father.

"Thank goodness both of them are alright," Vegeta sighed as he got in his own bed.


End file.
